Poetic Justice
by JudgementYear
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. But is revenge the answer when one doesn't know what drove her to it in the first place? Sakura-centric. No pairings as of now.


**First crossover posted on this site! This is a Naruto/Tokyo Ghoul crossover with my favorite character Haruno Sakura as the main protagonist. I don't plan for too many Naruto characters to be in this, and the romance might be nonexistent to an extent, but it will be there. Just, not right away. The only Naruto characters that are sure to appear are Sakura and Sasori. Why? Because I love Sasori. Not as much as I love Sakura, but you get the point.**

 **Enjoy the prologue, and do leave reviews! I would really love to read about your expectations and what you think will happen next. And of course, reviews are food for writing.**

 **Note: I write names with the surname first then the first name. Also, I sometimes use Japanese words like Sensei, Hime, blablabla, because this takes place in Japan, and I just write that way. And if you hate Sakura, why are you reading this?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, while Sui Ishida owns Tokyo Ghoul. I will only own the few OC that will die in this story.**

* * *

When Sakura woke up, all she could remember was her name and that the fact she was a girl.

She shakily stood up and almost fell back down when her knees buckled but reflex made her thrust a hand out to balance herself on the rough cemented wall, her fingers digging into the hard material. She hissed at the sting her involuntary action gave her and she brought her injured hand up to her face to assess the damage.

The red welts contrasted painfully with her pale skin, and Sakura grimaced in disgust. It looked horrible and she immediately brought her hand down, not wanting to look at it any longer. Her eyes roamed around her and she came to the conclusion that she was in some sort of alleyway. The smell was certainly like an alley, but more of the dumpster variety.

With a heavy grunt, she started to walk, her jaw clenching tighter each time she took a painful step. She needed to leave this place. She didn't know why, but she just had to. She had no idea where she should go, but the burning feeling in her body screamed at her that something was wrong and she should get the hell away from here.

Sakura limped faster, her heart pounding in her ears. Her fear was palpable and she could almost taste it. This feeling made her stomach churn and the urge to vomit was so strong that she clutched a hand to her flat stomach in case she threw up. The sound of her feet being dragged on the ground was the only thing she could hear along with the loud silence of the night. It just made the situation all the more ominous and Sakura needed to hurry.

Her fear was keeping her from panicking, which was an irony in itself. She had no memories at all and she didn't even know what she looked like. This would certainly drive her insane if she thought about it but it could wait until later when she was safe and not being a little paranoid coward.

Turning a corner, she now just realized that it was almost impossible to see anything in this dark. No matter how she squinted or widened her eyes, she could barely decipher what was in front of her. Sakura assumed that the path went straight ahead so she continued her slow movements, ignoring the pain that was starting to make itself known in the right side of her face. She itched for some sort of mirror so that she could see herself, and she tried to placate herself that when she reached some place that was not here, she would find answers.

Why she was in a dirty alleyway.

Why she couldn't remember anything.

Sakura panted, dragging her injured leg with all of her might. She was already tired and she mentally berated herself for being so weak. Was she always like this? Maybe she was left in the alley to die because she was a burden or something.

At that thought, Sakura frowned. That was a rather depressing thought. Maybe that wasn't the case at all and she probably just wandered around and got lost, injuring herself in the process. Maybe she fell down while running and hit her head on a hard object, resulting in her memory loss. That would mean she would recall things soon enough.

Slightly relieved with her optimistic thoughts, she commended herself for not visually panicking despite her need to run around in circles from fear and confusion. She could definitely get through this ordeal if this kept on.

Then she abruptly stopped, her muscles tensing and her whole body clenched, coiling like a spring. Her reaction was automatic and her movements natural, which meant she knew how to fight. It was no time for celebration, however, as she knew that someone, something, was watching her from the shadows.

She should be scared. She should be shaking in her shoes right now, but she wasn't. And it wasn't because she wasn't wearing any shoes in the first place, and for a moment she forgot about her hidden stalker and mentally slapped herself for not even noticing how she was walking around barefoot. What kind of idiot was she?

"A very delicious smelling one, if I do say so myself."

Sakura whirled around when she felt rather than heard the voice that echoed amid the empty street. She immediately backed away from the man who was no doubt taller and stronger than her judging from the hazy silhouette, and she automatically moved into a defensive stance. She couldn't see his face and that all the more made her extremely wary and on edge.

"What do you want?" she commended herself for sounding much braver than she felt, tone not wavering in the slightest.

The man chuckled and his voice made a pleasant shiver run down her spine. It was husky and sounded like liquid velvet that Sakura had to literally shake her head to dispel such unwanted feelings and thoughts. This man was about to do something to her and she had to make sure he wouldn't succeed in whatever he planned.

"So stiff. You should relax, girl. I like my prey... willing."

The man stepped closer and she could see his eyes that made her gape in horror.

The sclera of his eyes was black, all black, while his shrunken pupils were a deep blood red. Despite her loss of memories, she knew that eyes like his were anything but normal. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her knees weaken.

"W-What... What are you...?"

She managed to ask through her parched throat. She could hardly breathe with how scared she was right now. The man huffed, as if

thoroughly amused with the current situation.

"Come now, doll. I'm quite baffled why you're keeping up this pretense of being an innocent human when the both of us clearly know that you are anything but."

Now he was talking like he knew her. When the man made a move to close the gap between them, Sakura hissed.

She hissed.

Immediately, she brought her hands to her mouth, appalled at herself for releasing such an animal-like sound. She glanced up at the man and her eyes widened as his form now appeared as clear as day even though the dark could almost swallow them whole.

Disregarding his creepy eyes, the man was beautiful. His red hair was slightly curly and framing his youthful face. His skin was pale and almost glowing in the moonlight and Sakura wondered how such a fragile young man induced such terror in her bones.

"Who are you?" she demanded, clenching her fists. Now was not the time to appreciate his good looks. This was a life and death situation, and she would be damned if she ended up in the death part.

She tensed as the man's amused expression melted into a deeply irritated one, but that didn't mar his almost perfect face.

"Sakura, stop being such a brat and pretending you don't know me." he almost spat. "I have been looking everywhere for you and I am in no mood to indulge your idiocy. Come."

Well that was a certain change from him. But what caught Sakura's interest was his familiarity with her and how he said her name like they were close. She immediately latched on to the discovery like a starving leech.

"How did you know my name? Do you know me?"

He glared at her in silence, as if studying whether she was kidding him or not. After a whole tense minute, his expression morphed into one of frustration. He blinked, and Sakura watched as the dark colors receded and was replaced by the more normal white sclera, his red pupils turning hazel.

"You do not jest." he muttered, shaking his head. "When you escaped, you must have hit your head somehow. This will prove to a problem."

When Sakura failed to respond as she was still reeling from his transformation from a handsome monster to a handsome man, the male sighed and placed a hand on her hair, patting it gently.

"This is quite uncomfortable for me to do, since I shouldn't have to introduce myself ever since you were a baby, but," he stared straight at her and she couldn't help but feel safe.

"I am Sasori, you are my sister, and as usual, you are annoying me."


End file.
